Adventure Time lost episode: Gunther Doll
by BetaGod8181
Summary: Based upon the Creepypasta story "Tails Doll", now there a Adventure Time version, not the same as the story.


I'm a huge Adventure Time fan, I enjoy watching the show on Cartoon Network, and I see many drawings of Adventure Time Fan art on Deviantart. com, but I don't want to give any unnecessary information and detail. A couple of days ago as I was walking to home, a stumble upon a VHS tape on the floor, I pick it up and it said "Cartoon" on the tape, I was feeling excited because I love old Cartoon tape since I recorded alot of old Cartoon Network's show in the '90. I went home and play it, and it was Adventure Time, I hit the jackpot since I am a Adventure Time fan, when I saw the title card, It made me sick to my stomach, the background look very dark and rough, as if it was unfinished and the animator were too lazy to give it creativity, it was named "Gunther Doll" which was familiar to "Tails Doll" in every way, but the horrible part was that it was cover in blood of Finn with a butcher knife on his head, then the Gunther Doll stare at you with its ultra small pupil, and play a distorted music box, which it went off tone consequently throughout the title.

It show Finn and Jake in the Ice Kingdom, doing a stakeout on the Ice King because they didn't heard from the Ice King in two weeks and they begin to think that the Ice King have stolen a Princess. After a few minute, Finn and Jake enter the Ice King's room only to see something so gruesome, that given me nightmare. They saw the Ice King arms and legs dismembered, his nose chop clean off, and his torso open, with his intestine flowing out, and the penguins cry very loud and disturbing over the lifeless body. Finn gotten sickened and begin to vomit, seeing that much horror in his eyes. For Jake, tear came out of his eyes, because no one, not even the Ice King should deserve to die. Jake continues to cry for ten seconds, then he saw writing on the wall, written in blood "Princess Bubblegum will be killed. Don't try to protect her. He will kill anyone who get in its way."

Then the video went statically for five second then show the Candy Kingdom, at night, something was wrong, the theme to it wasn't happy, it was whether sad and depressing, stormy like, where most of the Candy people didn't have their happy-go-lucky emotion, they were either standing lifeless and feeling agitated, or sobbing ominously over pale color looking Candy people as if their family have died from a disease. Inside the Castle was even worse than ever, a demented music box played, there were corpses of Candy people everywhere, blood stained the floor and walls, then it went into silence for a minute, then a loud, whether hideous bloodcurdling scream occurred, it didn't sound like any character from the show, then it show the Gunther Doll cutting, very furiously at Princess Bubblegum lifeless body, blood squirted out, then the Gunther Doll bath in PB's blood, then let out a demonic quack, the Gunther Doll knew that Finn and Jake would warn Princess Bubblegum that she will be killed, then the damn quality went into static again which going back to when the scene show Finn and Jake burst the door open, only to see that more Candy people were gruesomely killed than outside, Finn's face look extremely sad and forlorn, not like in a cartoon like way, more like a realistic way.

Once they reached up to Princess Bubblegum's room, Finn burst into tear in ran into a corner, his face have gotten into a warped, horrified face with tears coming out of his and Jake was trying his best not to cry, then begin to check for clues, then he found a paper note, covered in blood saying "Dearest Finn and Jake, if you are reading this, I been killed by a doll that look like Ice King's penguin named Gunther. I hope you live a happy life, and I'm telling you now, both of you will die." That at least what the note said before the quality have line running up and down, then something was moving inside Princess Bubblegum, Jake check, and the Gunther Doll burst out of Princess Bubblegum's body, eyes glowing super red, and holding a butcher knife, and let out a extremely demented scream, and sliced Jake in half. Finn, now whimpering in the corner , the Gunther Doll, went closer to Finn, now holding a regular knife this time, Finn have his face in a eerie depressed expression, the screen fades into black as Finn scream at the top of lung, then stabbing sound occurred , the screen went back Inside the Castle, the camera focuses on the Gunther Doll writing on the wall "They're all dead." and the background color turn black and white, expect for the Gunther Doll, who was staring at the screen, then smile. Then the tape went into static, it was over, the horrible experience is all over, I took the tape out and put it a special case, and I wrote on it, with a permanent marker "Please, do not watch this video." and I still have dreams about the Gunther Doll very night.


End file.
